To date, several systems developed based on liquid-filled cushions or mattresses have been used in the manufacture of waterbeds and water chairs or sofas in order to improve their support and comfort so that they are able to adapt to the body shape of their occupant as much as possible. However, notwithstanding that the innovations in this field have been very ingenious, up to now all these systems have been based on the same principle: a single body filled with liquid and hermetically sealed (“envelope”; bladder, cushion) that, under the pressure of the weight of its occupant, distributes the liquid inside, adapting it to the shape of the body it holds but that produces the following inconveniences that have not been overcome: i) the little or no control over the pressure of the liquids contained in the cushions or mattresses so that it may correspond proportionally to the pressure exercised by each part of the body; ii) withstanding the waves, in waterbeds particularly, despite the inclusion of sponge-like bodies, springs and other elements inside the mattress; and iii) the tension in the areas of major pressure. Thus, for example, the existing waterbeds evidence an over-stretching or taut sensation in areas such as the head, back, lumbar area, heels, etc. produced by the greater pressure that the body exercises on these areas and which, upon sinking, pulls or stretches the surface, producing certain discomfort. The water chairs and sofas have the added drawback that since they are a single container of a whole, the support pressures that are different for each support area of the supported body cannot be handled or controlled.
As far as we know, this support or suspension system, based on a container full of liquid has not been used in fields other than the furniture industry (beds, chairs, sofas).
The present invention uses a novel system of support units each comprised of two interconnected chambers that enable full control of the pressures on the different support points of the suspended body (human, inanimate, etc.), completely eliminating the wave and over-stretch problems.